


Changeling Huntress

by Potato_Being



Series: Changeling [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mary Sue, slight Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her squad is captured and taken to an enemy planet, Miirraa Tensraka takes a new route on getting to her goal. This time it involves talking to herself and stealing ships, with an unhealthy dose of rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stand on the bridge in front of four Jedi in the hologram transmission.

“To Christophsis, you must lead the troops.” Master Yoda says.

“Yes. Again it is under attack. The droid resistance must be destroyed. The planet cannot fall.” General Windu replies. I nod.

“Jet Squad can take care of it.” I say.

“Hurry. General Dazim is on the front lines. She’ll need backup.” General Windu orders. I nod and end the transmission.

I stand on an LAAT over the approaching droid army. The ship hovers, waiting for us to make our move. I glance at Jet Squad, then look back out at the city and jump. I hear the roar of jetpacks as my squad follows me. I lean into a dive and activate my lightsaber in reverse grip. I pull up and land on an octodroid, slashing the core holding its legs together, sliding down and cutting off a leg, landing as it explodes. I jump onto another octo and do the same thing, then dodge as Lemon’s missile wipes out most of the enemy troops. I turn and slash a B2, then roll and stab a droideka as it walks toward me. I jump up and kick a B1’s head off, then slice another in two. I turn, spinning my lightsaber as I look around. Jet Squad lands behind me as we walk toward the troops. A commander comes up to us. “Sir, the General would like to see you.” He says. I nod and follow him into a command post. A Togruta turns and looks at me.

“You’re Admiral Tensraka?” she asks. Her black eyes have a bemused glint in them, like it’s a joke.

“Yes.”

“Really? I thought someone of your prominence would be a little…older.”

“No, I’m pretty young.”

“Leader of a squad, on first-name terms with General Skywalker’s Padawan…how do you do it?” she asks.

“I know how to play my cards.” I reply.

“The enemy is advancing toward the post!” I hear someone yell. She turns to the window. Another wave of troops is marching toward us.

“Come on, Admiral. I want to see how you got that title.” She says, and runs out. I follow her, my squad in close pursuit.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I deflect bolts as I yell at Lemon to fire the missiles . He’s fumbling with the trigger, and shouting at Jas for ammo.

“For crying out loud, Lemon! Shoot the damn missile!” I scream as we’re blown backward by a tank blast. I land in a crouch and jump back up, spinning my orange lightsaber. I dodge a missile and shoot a B2 with my pistol. I see a purple streak in the air and sigh when it hits the tank. Lemon finally got the missile launcher loaded. I watch two more missiles blow the other tanks to bits and charge as I dodge bolts and slash droids. I spin and stab droids in rapid-move, then jump and roll over a droideka and slash it on my way down. I spin around and around, slicing any droid stupid enough to get close to the glowing blade. I stop as General Dazim kills the last droid. She straightens up and nods to me.

“I see why you’re an Admiral.” She says. “And now all we have to do is take their command post.” I nod and follow her as she deactivates her yellow lightsaber and walks toward the other end of the city.

We get in the building easily enough. We don’t have much in the way of resistance, and lose no men. Kink is dancing around whenever he’s not moving, so I guess he forgot to use the toilet before we left…again. I hold my hilt in my hand, ready to activate at a moment’s notice, and my eyes are taking everything at once, my worst habit when I’m nervous.

There’s a cold wind coming in through a broken window, and chills my arms through the reinforced bodyglove I have underneath my armour plates. I shiver a little and keep moving. When we’re on the next floor up right underneath a gaping hole in the ceiling I hear a quiet whirring. I look around and see something in a doorway. I walk a little closer as the whirring speeds up.

My eyes widen as I yell “Bomb!” just as it explodes and I’m flung through a window and down toward the ground. I grab a ledge by the broken window and climb in, dropping to the floor in fetal position as the ceiling rains down on me. Again I descend into darkness, my lightsaber clutched tightly in my hand.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I’m awake. I’m awake. I just won’t open my eyes, that’s all. that’s why it’s so dark. I think. I poke my eye. Ow. They’re open. I try sitting up but there’s something on top of me. I feel my lightsaber and activate it, hoping it’s not pointed at any important body parts. It’s not. I’m under rubble. I roll onto my back and hold the blade above me. I’m glad it’s such a bright colour. Maybe I can cut my way out. I slash the twisted metal and freeze as it groans and creaks. When the sounds stop, I stab, cutting a square, then planting my feet against it and pushing. It’s so heavy. I feel my knees buckling when it lifts up from the pile. I climb out, my lightsaber still activated. Ahsoka’s standing on the pile by the square.

“I guess that’s one.” She says. “Two more and we’re even for saving each other.” She smiles.

“Hey, what’re friends for?” I ask. She laughs and hugs me. I deactivate my lightsaber and hesitate for a second, then hug her back. She’s warm and her headtails tickle as they brush my scar. She feels powerful; I can feel tight muscle under her skin. She also feels caring and sensitive. A bit like Gap. When she lets go I draw away reluctantly. I miss Gap so much, and Ahsoka…I’m not sure why she makes me think of him. We climb down to where General Skywalker and General Dazim are waiting.

“Admiral. I’m so glad we found you.” He says.

“Were there any survivors besides General Dazim and me?” I ask.

“We…could only find Commander Flash.” General Dazim answers. I stare at her.

“Jet Squad?” I whisper.

“We couldn’t find them. There’s no trace of Jet Squad. It’s like they never existed.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

They’re gone.

I pace my room on the Republic cruiser.

I forget it’s name and I don’t really think it matters. You name something real, something living. And definitely not something that’ll burn up in a space battle. Jet Squad’s gone. My squad--no, they were more than just my squad. They were my friends, my comrades; we treated each other like siblings. They of course were siblings, in a manner of speaking. I was their adopted sister, who also happened to be their leader. They’d follow me into any situation, and they had paid the price. I’ve lost three squads. How can the Republic let me lead another? Agh.

I hit the wall.

Ow.

That wall is very hard.

_Of course it is, it’s an attack cruiser, not a pillow! Damn, I’m all alone. If they were still alive they’d be there for me. We’d all be there for each other. Ack, I’m so sappy. I need to focus. No, that’s what I did when I was Brigand! No, that’s what you should have been doing on Christophsis! Oh, who am I kidding, nothing I could have done would change it. And Kink still had to use the toilet…_

_I flop down on the bed and stare at the ceiling._

_Aw, dammit Miirraa, what have you done now? Nothing! That’s right, I did nothing! But…when Ventress killed the two squads I felt empty…I don’t feel empty, I feel alone. But that’s stupid; they might be buried under rubble and are almost dead! No, think, I need to think: what happened?_

I get up.

_Okay, what happened right before the bomb?_

_I was standing near it, trying to find out what it was._

_Then what?_

_I shouted a warning, then it blew up._

_And?_

_I was flung out the window._

_Anything else?_

_Why was I the only one who had that happen?_

_There you go! Now, did you see anything else?_

_Um, I can’t remember._

_Try!_

_I am!_

_Focus, Miirraa, focus!_

_All right. All right. I’m focused. I’m focused. I remember hearing something overhead._

_What was it?_

_I…I don’t know. It was a rumbling sound._

_A ship?_

_Yeah, probably._

_I pace some more._

_And I saw something overhead as I climbed back in the building. It looked like a ship._

_Republic or Seppie?_

_I’m not sure, as soon as I climbed in it began raining building._

_Hm. Anything else?_

_How did Dazim survive?_

_She’s a Jedi. But it is strange. I don’t trust her._

_Well yeah, she’s relatively young, but she’s still a Jedi Master. I don’t think that’s normal._

_Yeah. Wait, why am I having a conversation with myself?_

_You’re not._

I open my eyes and see Ahsoka sitting on the bed.

“Hi, I let myself in, then you started talking.” She said.

“Hi. I don’t normally do that.” I reply sheepishly.

“I know. When I came back from a botched mission on Felucia I did that. I think Rex and Anakin do it, too. I hear them talking in their rooms sometimes.” She smiles at me.

“And…you’re here…why?” I ask.

“Because they want you to give a report on the bridge.”

Joy.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“The bomb went off and I flew out the window, grabbed the sill a story down and climbed back in.” I explain.

“And after that?” General Kenobi asks.

“The roof fell on me.”

“I see. And Ahsoka says you climbed out okay. How is that possible?”

“I went into…um…” I look around. One does not say they curled up like a little baby if they’re a high-ranking Admiral who wants to retain a level of respect on the ship, especially if you’re a female among at least a thousand male clones who wouldn’t do that if their life depended on it. Hell, they couldn’t do that if their life depended on it! That armour was so awkward it’d press in some problematic places before they were all bent over! I had my armour modified so I could change shapes without taking it off. That would be embarrassing. Just go with it, you Changeling.

“…Fetal position.” I say quickly. No change in any of the clones’ faces. At least they know enough to not show any amusement of that in front of someone who could knock them flat in a third of a click. Now that is what high-ranking is.

“I see. And Jet Squad disappeared, they couldn’t be found in the rubble?”

“…No.” I’ve got to give Kenobi that--he’ll show concern for someone if they look like they’re breaking up from something. He’s done it before, just not to me. Many things that are happening are new to me today. He says something else but I’m spacing. The transmission ends and I leave.

I wander around the ship, the edges of my vision fogging slightly. There’s a buzzing in my head like a Dagobah swamp fly lost inside my skull, beating it’s little wings desperately as it searches for a way out.

Or maybe it’s just the vent by my ear.

I glance down the hall and watch General Dazim look around quickly, then disappear into a room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Someone doesn’t want to be found.

I ignore the temptation to climb into the vent shaft and spy, and wander off in the general direction of either my room or the toilet.

Probably the toilet.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I stay in my room, occasionally wandering around the ship, but eventually disappearing back into it. I rearranged it so that it was like a cavern, I don’t know why, but I move around best in the dark.

“Hey.” I turn to the door. Ahsoka’s standing in it, and she comes in and sits down.

“Hi.”

“I found something.” She says, pulling out a datapad. I take it and look at it.

“I’ve been tracking bounty hunters’ and slavers’ movements since Christophsis. There haven’t been any bounties on clones that I found. And I’ve been everywhere.” She tells me.

“No ransom, no nothing?” she shakes her head.

“It’s like they simply disappeared. We’ve been through the rubble. None of the bodies had a jetpack.” I glance at the door. She turns and shuts it with a wave of her hand, then turns back to me.

“I think they’re alive.” I say.

“How can you tell?” she asks.

“When the other squads died, I felt pain, then numb. Now, I don’t feel any of that, and it can’t be because the war’s hardened me, I was closer to those five than anyone on the other squads.” I say.

“I believe you. We just have to keep looking. Keep the pad, you can track buyer and seller movements on it, it may tell you something.” She says and leaves. I look at the pad. Jabba the Hutt has bought five Twi’lek dancers. Another Hutt has bought a Togruta and sold three Zabrak slaves. I scan the lists.

_What about prisons?_

I scan lists of prisons, hoping the slicing skills I learned from Jas are as good as my slicing skills with a lightsaber. Yup. There’s been a shipment of prisoners onto a remote planet in the Outer Rim. How convenient. Oh, wait; there’s also been some on another world, and another, and another. Darn.

_Okay, focus._

I zero in my search. Republic? No. Separatist? Probably. Here’s one close by. No, they’d pick something far out. There’s another: Hazrin Minor, deep in Seppie space.

Probably.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

I stand on the bridge of the ship. Apparently the Jedi are going to Coruscant for some reason, I forget what. I leave the bridge and pull out the datapad. It has something about a new shipment to Hazrin Minor, and it’s got five prisoners. Republic soldiers, no less.

I walk down to the hangar and over to a Jedi fighter. I know I really shouldn’t use one of those so I browse the clone starfighters. I find a V-wing that looks maneuverable, and look around. I begin to climb up onto it when a mechanic stops me.

“You can’t go up there, sir.” He says. I glance back at him.

“I’m going to find my squad.” I reply. When he moves to stop me, I kick him backwards and climb into the cockpit. Poor guy. I take off as he stands up, rubbing his stomach. I quickly prep the engines for hyperspace jump and shoot off toward prison.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

I come out of hyperspace over the world. It looks dead and grey as I come into the atmosphere. I look down at the terrain. It’s a mix of grey-green liquid and buildings built above it with walkways all around, not unlike Kamino. Even the architecture resembles Kaminoan architecture. I land quietly on a rooftop and climb out.

I jump down onto a walkway and go in. I take out a fusioncutter I brought along and hack into the main computer. The five soldiers are in the same cell and are being interrogated. I walk down toward their cell when I hear droids. I freeze and take out my lightsaber. When they get within sight they stop and I charge, slicing them up before they can react. I decide to make things as loud as possible, and cut through every droid I come across. I hear alarms going off throughout the entire prison, and get ready for a fight. I attack the droids that come my way, cutting through them in record time. I spin and stab another droid, then cut through the door.

I kick it in and step through to a cell with my squad in those containment fields that I think were built for Jedi. The droids turn to me and begin firing. I slash my way through them and turn to see the last one turn a dial on the controls sending volts of electricity into them. I feel everything dull down and the immense power coursing through my body. I feel my eyes shift and I push the air between me and the droid, sending the droid flying. I spin the dial with the air around it and deactivate the containment field, sending my friends to the floor. Everything comes back into focus as I run over to them.

“You all right?” I ask.

“Yeah, pretty much. Glad you found us when you did.” Denk says. I help him up and he hugs me. The rest of them do the same, until I gently push them off. I turn to the door and lead them out, when an explosion rocks the building. I glance at them and run toward the walkways, but decide against it when an ARC-170 crashes into the hallway.

“Didn’t you know about this?” Lemon asks.

“No! I mean, I kind of spaced in the briefing.”

“Well, obviously there’s an attack. Come on, we’ve got to get out of here!” Denk says. I nod and run back the way we came, and down another hallway and out onto a walkway. There’s burning rubble everywhere, and part of a building’s broken the thin catwalk. I glance back at them and then run and jump onto the wreckage and over onto a safe walkway. They follow, and we run back into the darkness of the buildings. I hear clanking and activate my lightsaber. I turn the corner and see machinery around a power generator. I toss Jas his fusioncutter and turn around to a door near us. I open it and step into an armory. Convenient. I grab various weapons and hand them to my squad. Jas begins taking down the power, while Lemon gets his missile launcher ready. The whole building rumbles as Jas severs the wires. The hard white lights go out and the softer red emergency lights go on.

“Good job, Jas.” I say. “Come on, that’s one sabotage objective we’ve completed.” I leave the room and freeze. I can hear something in another hall. I pull out my lightsaber silently and walk toward the noise.

“General, I thought you were with the others?” I hear someone say.

“Sh. Why are you here?”

“Well, we were supposed to eliminate any enemy--”

“No. Why. Are. You. On. This. Planet?”

“Wait, I thought you knew. General, we’re here to capture the Seppie who’s in charge of this planet, you know that!”

“Well, consider her found.”

“General Dazim, wha--”

I hear a lightsaber activate and someone choking. I round the bend and activate my lightsaber to Dazim’s back.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Drop your commander, Seppie scum.” I growl. She turns to me and closes her fist. I close my eyes as Flash’s body tumbles to the ground. I open them again when I hear her lightsaber hum close to my face. I glare at her.

“Why did you do that?” I ask.

“Because you appeared.” She replies coolly.

“No, you would have killed him anyway.” I reply. “And get your yellow stick out of my face, it’s beginning to bug me.”

“So that’s your secret of success against Grievous and Ventress. Sarcasm.” I raise my eyebrows and she pulls the lightsaber down and away to her side. She turns slightly and I raise mine defensively. She jumps at me quickly, slashing and stabbing so quickly I have a hard time keeping up. She swings at my head and I block and force her into a hold.

“Miirraa, General Skywalker’s on the com channel and he--” I hear Blast say as he walks into the hall. He freezes as we look at him. Dazim pushes me away and I slam into the wall and hit the ground hard, my vision warping and bending. I watch my lightsaber leave my hand as Dazim lifts Blast up off the ground. I slowly feel the now-familiar power beginning to pulse through my veins as I stand up. I feel my eyes change and I bare my teeth.

“No. You. Don’t.” I say slowly. She freezes for half a second and I Force pull my lightsaber away from her and push Blast away. I spin my lightsaber and swing at Dazim, using every style and grip I have stored in my brain in my own style of swings, jabs and slashes from Form I to Form VIII, and all the little subsets as well. I force her down the hall and out onto the walkway.

Then I realize what an idiot I can be.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The metal paths swing wildly over the… I have no idea what that is and I never want to. It looks like snot, only larger and liquidated.

I see ARC-170s shooting across the sky in tight formation. I don’t doubt Skywalker’s in the yellow Jedi fighter in front taking out the vultures.

_Focus, Miirraa._

Duh.

I spin my lightsaber quickly, blocking any stray jabs Dazim might use. I slash at her lightsaber again and twist it out of her hand. I slice it in half as it falls to the ground, and point my blade at her throat.

“You do not mess with me.” I say.

“So what are you going to do, Admiral? It’s against the Jedi code to kill an unarmed prisoner, yet you would do it with a Jedi’s weapon?” she asks. I hate Seppies; they always make good points about death and stuff. I deactivate my lightsaber and stick it back where the detonator would have been. I then leap at the Jedi and knock her over. She kicks me in the face and I’m knocked backward as she jumps up and runs. I snarl and give chase.

I see her run toward where the Republic have set up a command post and force my legs to run faster. Damn, she’s already at the base. I slow up as she talks quickly to a clone lieutenant.

“Someone grab her!” I yell. They look at me like I’m nuts.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you, she’s gone insane! Her poor squad, I was too late to save them. As I approached her, I witnessed her strangling my commander, and then she attacked me!” Dazim says. I fold my arms across my chest as they point their guns at me.

“And what exactly makes you believe her?” I ask.

“You’ve got Sith eyes.” I hear one say. I recognize him as Brik. Good old Brik, always the suspicious one.

“Really? Yeah, that’s great. You know, I wouldn’t have Sith eyes at any other time, you’re right, because why would I play with my eye colour when I’m a Changeling? Yeah, great answer Brik, I love your logic.” Guns pointed at me--not just in my general direction like on the battlefield--really has always set me off.

“Really, Brik, are you still jealous that even though I’m a changeling girl I was promoted? Seriously.” His face is contorting; he does that a lot when he’s angry. I block the bolt from his blaster with my lightsaber.

“And you always have had an anger problem.” Then he begins firing at me. Yup. Anger problem. I glance at where Dazim was and see her running off down a walkway. I do my jangojumper trick over Brik and follow Dazim.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go again. I charge the Togruta as she pulls something out of her belt and presses a button. It’s a double-bladed lightsaber, and she turns and attacks me. Damn.

I beat her off, then look up and jump onto the roof. I turn and wait for her to follow. She stands there, debating with herself silently.

Then she jumps.

I block her lightsaber and spin as she lands. I swing my lightsaber in a mix of Form V and Form III as I attack, forcing her up onto the higher points of the roof.

Suddenly she spins her lightsabers and twists mine out of my hand. I watch my lifeline fall to the catwalks below and duck as her blade misses my head narrowly. She knocks me down and I slide down toward the edge of it, scrabbling for a handhold. I grab a pole sticking out of the roof and hang on. I stare at her face, trying to find some emotion in her eyes. Nope. None. Then I have an idea worthy of the greats. I knock my com channel arm plate against the pole, turning it on. Then I start talking.

“Why are you trying to kill me?” I ask.

“Because you know too much.”

“Well, I don’t know anything, really. Why are you helping the Seppies?”

“Because Count Dooku told me the Jedi are weak. They are the traitors, not me!”

“Was the bomb your idea?”

“No! Dooku just needed me to lead you and your squad into the trap! As soon as you spotted it I detonated it and pushed you clear. I jumped clear onto the Separatist transport that was waiting for me and your squad. They were knocked clear, so all we had to do was grab them and leave. We leaked the prison info and you walked right into our trap.” She says. “And now, the only one with the truth will die. And I will go free, because it was self defence.” I smile at her.

“Nope. Got it all on the com channel. They’ll be coming as we speak.”

“And how will they manage to catch me if you’re my hostage?”

“Are my eyes still glowing?”

“Yes. I don’t see how that--”

“Then no, I won’t be your hostage.” I Force push her away from me while she’s still distracted, then jump up and pull the lightsaber away and down the side.

“FREEZE!” I hear a clone on the catwalks yell. Dazim glances at them, then at me, and then Force pushes them back and tries to run. I jump at her and knock her off the roof. We land on the walkway, trading punches and blocks until she grabs one of the clones in front and throws him at me, jumping across the bridges to another, turning and waiting for my move. I push the soldier off me and judge the distance, then jump, landing on the platform. We do pretty much the same thing as before, but faster and harder. Then I see my squad along with Ahsoka running toward us, but the bridge drops, leaving them on the other side, and us alone. I put her into a hold and figure out what I have to do. I close my eyes and kick Dazim away, then hold out my hand, feeling for Jas’ bombs. I pull one toward me, then open my eyes as I take it into my hand. I look at Dazim, then at Ahsoka, salute, then throw the bomb at the platform.

I jump at Dazim through the explosion and we both go off the side. I slash at her face with my hands, but then she twists us around and I find myself on the bottom. She grabs my throat and squeezes, and my instincts kick in. I scratch her arm deep, then grab her headtail tightly and begin pulling and shaking it. She begins screeching and I flip us around. She goes limp as I give a final yank and jump off her as her body sinks into the glop.

I grab one of the poles supporting the city and just hang on tight. I did my nails into the metal as I slowly begin climbing the pole. I keep climbing when I feel something grab my ankle. I look down and see Dazim hanging on tightly, her eyes yellow and shining. I kick her in the face and keep climbing as I hear her splash back into the whatever-it-is. I then hear something rumbling and look back down. The stuff’s moving and rising up toward me. I swear and climb faster, scurrying up the pole like a nexu. I am forced up and pinned against the bottom of the platform by wind as the glop rises toward me. I roll over and climb onto the top of the platform as it all flies up and I hear Dazim screeching. She jumps up and onto the platform and snarls. I jump up and get ready for her. She yells and shoots lightning out of her hands at me.

I am in so much pain. She’s grinning as I howl. I think I’m howling.

“Scream, you! Scream!”

I guess not. I feel my eyelids slipping. My feet are slipping and I’m on my knees. Then it goes away.

 _Are we done yet?_ I’m flung to the far edge.

I guess not.

I see out of the corner of my eye someone standing there. Just. Standing. She’s pretty. No. She’s beautiful. She’s got green eyes just like me. And long black hair. She just stands there as Dazim advances toward me. I think her mouth’s moving.

_Survive._

She isn’t moving.

_Survive._

_Survive._

_Survive._

It’s a chant; she’s got some telepathy thing going.

_Use your power, Miirraa._

Okay. I blink and she’s gone. Weapon. That’s what goes through my head. My lightsaber.

_Where is it?_

I have no idea.

_FOCUS, MIIRRAA!_

Am.

It’s on a platform, by the Jedi.

_Okay._

I stretch out my hand to the hilt’s direction. I feel the air sucking it toward me and as I grab it I feel immensely proud of myself. But I really should not do my happy dance right here. Mainly because there’s a crazy homicidal Jedi/Sith getting ready to shoot deadly sparkles out of her hands at me. Also I haven’t done my happy dance since I was twelve, when I thought Gap had gotten killed but came back OK.

_Focus, Miirraa._

What do you think I’m doing?

I stand up slowly and block the lightning with my lightsaber. Dazim growls and leaps at me. She knocks the lightsaber out of my hand and pushes me back. She sends one more thing of blue at me and I block it with my hand. I feel it all curling up in my hand like the little wild kittens did on Rassas. Then I chuck it back at her. She’s blown backwards and across the platform onto the edge. She slowly gains her balance as the Jedi stare at us from another walkway. I run toward her and as she stands up straight and unleashes another voltage I kick her in the jaw. She stumbles and falls off the edge of the platform.

Down.

Down.

Down.

I feel like I’m five.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Falling.

To.

The Ground.

I remember singing that while hugging Gap as the cliffs by the town collapsed onto the droid army.

I face the Jedi.

And fall to the ground.

 


	12. Chapter 12

I’m awake.

My eyes open.

I’m in the med bay.

Again.

I get up and grab my lightsaber, and walk out.

All I want to do is sleep.

And that’s what the Jedi tell me to do.

“Get some rest, Admiral. The whole battle and the stress on top of that has weakened your immune system. You need time to repair.” General Kenobi says. I nod and leave.

I still feel powerful.

“Are my eyes still glowing?” I ask Ahsoka.

“Nope. Same old green.” She replies.

When I get to my room I unlock the door and go in. nice and dark. Then of course Jas is in there with me. I find that out when I try to lie down on the bed.

“Jas! What are you doing in here?” I ask, shoving him off.

“Waiting for you.”

“Great. You sound like a stalker, Jas.”

“I know, but…we’re scared.” Jas says quietly.

“We?”

“Yeah, we. What, you think Jas’ the only little scaredy-cat around here?”

“Lemon, where are you?”

“Um, by the wall.” He says.

“Who else is in here?”

“Well, Blast’s by um, I think your pilot stuff, and Denk’s in the toilet--”

“’In’?”

“Well, no, not ‘in’, in, just in the same room it’s in.” Jas says.

“You’re confusing. Kink, are you by the door or my weapons?” I ask.

“Neither.”

“Then where are you?”

“Right above you.” He says. I look up and see him in the little storage space above the bed.

“Kink. How the hell do you fit into all those tiny spaces?” I ask.

“That’s why they call me Kink.” He says.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Jas, you’re going to get off the bed so I can sleep. Kink, I want you out of that cubby in five, or I’m going to pull you out by your feet and stuff you behind the toilet. Lemon, get Denk and Blast away from my stuff and you all can sleep wherever you want, except the bed and the shower stall. And stay out of the closet, too.” I say, dodging a falling Kink and curl up on the bed, my lightsaber hilt clutched firmly in my hand. I can hear my squad tripping over themselves in the dark as I go to sleep.

Damn, I love those kids.

 


End file.
